


Now Password Protected

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon notices a new sign on one of the doors in the pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Password Protected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on the fly at 4am, as inspired by our latest porn spam "Adult Group Videos Now Password Protected." XD  
> Pretend Leon and D are a happy couple and D didn't go away at the end of the manga.
> 
> Disclaimer: Matsuri Akino is the creator of Petshop of Horrors.  
> 

Leon blinked and stopped in his tracks as he walked down the back hall of the pet shop. A door he often passed by but paid little attention to had acquired a new sign: Password Protected. His brows raised in question and curiosity.

"Hey, D!" he shouted towards the front of the shop where he knew his lover to still be. The Chinese God appeared soon enough.  
"What is it that you must shout, Detective?" Leon rolled his eyes.  
"I keep telling you to call me Leon."  
"But it's fun calling you detective, Detective," D responded with a rich purr that made the officer blush.

Leon cleared his throat and pointed at the sign. "Ah, this." D's dual-colored eyes gazed at his lover in amusement. "You recall that is one of the adult-only rooms?"  
"Vaguely."  
"It's where some of the adult pets go to get away from the children for a while."  
"Yeah, like a green room for movie stars."  
"For 'adult recreation'." The tone D used for the last two words made Leon review the conversion they just had. His cheeks darkened a couple shades when he put two and two together.  
"Oh!"

D chuckled. "As Chris is now at that age where such activities are curiosities, I thought an extra measure was necessary as some of the pets are quite mischievous." Leon's brow wrinkled as he made himself read between the lines of the words escaping D's very kissable smile, then had to remind himself that D didn't like fooling around while on the job.  
"Wait..." A light bulb flashed over his head. "Chris tried to go in there?! Who's the one that told him to? I'll smack him across the room!" D grabbed Leon before the man could go on a murderous rampage through their home. As buff as the man was, he was still only human and couldn't break D's deceptively powerful grip.

"Calm down, Detective," he said with a smile. "I assure you it's perfectly normal and is likely but a phase. Animals and humans alike experience it on some level. Now count to ten." Leon resisted rolling his eyes again and had to count ten slow breaths before the God released him.  
"Alright, I won't smack anyone across any rooms. But Chris is getting a talking to!" he declared with the vengeance of a protective older brother. D gave an approving hum while politely hiding a laugh at the serious expression on the blond man's handsome face.

"By the way, Detective," D said as he brushed past Leon, the silks of his robes fluttering around him, "I placed a password on my room as well."  
"What? What is it?" Leon jogged a few steps to catch up.  
"I'll give you a hint." The grin on his lips was perfectly devious and made Leon's groin stiffen. "It's the only meat I'll ever eat." The seasoned cop almost tripped over his own feet hearing D say something like that, something dangerously close to uncouth. "By the way, Detective, the Out For Lunch sign is up." D disappeared into his room, leaving Leon on the wrong side of the door.  
"The minx," he grumbled once the shock wore off. "Beefcake."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
